Podcast
Ein Podcast ist eine Serie aus Audiodateien welche in regelmäßigen oder unregelmäßigen Abständen veröffentlicht wird und über einen Webfeed aboniert werden kann. Podcasts mit Fokus auf Star Trek Zum Thema Star Trek gibt es eine Vielzahl von Podcasts. Transporter Room 3 Transporter Room 3 ist ein englischsprachiger Podcast der seit Oktober 2011 etwa monatlich erscheint. Ein Großteil der Episoden enthält nur Fan-Geplauder. Einige Ausgaben enthalten Interviews mit Schauspielern, dazu gehören: * LeVar Burton (Episode 27) * Scott Bakula (Episode 38) * Jonathan Frakes (Episode 40) * Dominic Keating (Episode 48) Externe Links * transporterroom3.blogspot.de Literary Treks Literary Treks ist ein englischsprachiger Podcast aus dem Podcast Netzwerk von Trek.fm über Star Trek-Literatur. Neben Buchbesprechungen gibt es auch hier Interviews mit Star-Trek-Buchautoren wie: * David R. George III * Dayton Ward * Larry Nemecek * William Leisner * Greg Cox * James Swallow * Tony Daniel * und weitere. Commentary Trek Stars Commentary Trek Stars ist ebenfalls ein Podcast aus dem Trek.fm-Podcast-Netzwerk von Mike Schindler und Max Hegel welche bekannt sind aus dem nicht-Star-Trek-fokussierten Podcasts Commentary Track Stars. Der Podcast beleuchtet das Werk der Star-Trek-Schöpfer jenseits von Star Trek. So behandeln zum Beispiel die Episoden 2-7 das Werk von Gene Roddenberry. TREKCast Der TrekCast (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Trekcast) ist ein größtenteils deutschsprachiger Podcast vom Deutschen Star Trek-Index. Angestoßen wurde der Podcast durch die neuveröffentlichung von in Blu-Ray. Zu den prominenten Gesprächspartnern des Podcasts gehören: * Detlef Bierstedt (#002) * Charles Rettinghaus (#003) * Larry Nemecek (#006, Special Edition, Special Edition 2) Mission Log Mission Log ist ein wöchentlicher Podcast von Roddenberry Entertainment, der Firma von Gene Roddenberrys Sohn Gene ‚Rod‘ Roddenberry Jr.. Rewatch Im deutschsprachigen Rewatch-Podcast (ursprünglich Rewatch Voyager) besprechen Iris und Lucie pro Folge eine Staffel einer Fernsehserie. Bisher widmete sich der Projekt ausschließlich Star-Trek-Serien. Genauer genommen und . * [http://voyager.klirrr.de/ Rewatch Voyager] * [http://rewatch-podcast.de/ Rewatch] Trek am Dienstag Deutschsprachiger Podcast mit Simon und Sebastian. Jede Woche eine Episode, chronologisch von bis . * [https://trekamdienstag.de/ Trek am Dienstag] Discovery Panel Deutschsprachiger Podcast mit Andreas und Sebastian. Wöchentliche Besprechung von kurz nach dem Erscheinen der Folgen sowie Sonderausgaben zu anderen Star-Trek-Themen. * [http://www.discoverypanel.de/ Discovery Panel] Fantastische Wissenschaftlichkeit Deutschsprachiger Blog von Marta und Kuba. Wöchentliche Podcasts zu (Wieder Voyager) und (Derzeit Discovery). * [https://www.fantastische-wissenschaftlichkeit.de/category/wieder-voyager-podcast/ Wieder Voyager] * [https://www.fantastische-wissenschaftlichkeit.de/category/derzeit-discovery-podcast/ Derzeit Discovery] Federation Cast Deutschsprachiger Podcast von Eric und Daniel zu Conventions, Filmen und Serien mit mehreren Folgen zu Star Trek und zur FedCon. * [https://www.federation-cast.de/ Federation Cast] Château Picard Deutschsprachiger Podcast von Pia und Flo. Alle zwei Wochen eine neue Episode zum Thema Jean-Luc Picard und die Serie Star Trek: Picard. * Château Picard – ein Star Trek Podcast Zehn Vorne Deutschsprachiger Star Trek Interview Podcast. Im Zehn Vorne wird darüber gesprochen, welche Bedeutung Star Trek für Fans hat und wie es sich auf ihr Leben auswirkt. * Zehn Vorne Andere Podcasts Zum Thema Star Trek gibt es aber auch Ausgaben von Podcasts die nicht auf Star Trek fokussiert sind: * Der Psychologie-Podcast Psychotalk in Ausgabe 6 mit dem Thema Psychologie und deren Darstellung in Star Trek.PSYCHOTALK 006 Außerirdisch Menschliches * Der Podcast 1337Kultur redet in seiner Ausgabe 35 mit Usern der deutschen Memory Alpha über Star Trek. 1337Kultur Folge 39: Ins All: Star-Trek * Mit dem Thema Darstellung von Archäologie bei Star Trek beschäftigt sich die 11 Ausgabe des angegraben-Podcasts.Angegraben #11: Faszinierend: Die Archäologie bei Star Trek * Mehrere Ausgaben des deutschsprachigen Literaturpodcasts Spoileralert verweisen immer wieder auf Star Trek. Besonders hervorzuheben ist hier Ausgabe 012 Hitler Time Travel Exemption Act. * In der Ausgabe 142 des Freakshow-Podcasts mit dem Titel Prime Directive. [http://freakshow.fm/fs142-prime-directive#t=2:22:18 Kapitel Weltraumthemen] * In Staffel 5, Episode 42 von StarTalk Radio plaudert Neil deGrasse Tyson mit Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Hank Azaria unter anderem über Star Trek [http://www.startalkradio.net/show/a-conversation-with-hank-azaria/ A Conversation With Hank Azaria] bei StarTalk Radio * In einer späteren Episode interviewt Tyson George Takei unter andern zum Thema. George Takei and the Legacy of Star Trek by StarTalk Radio on SoundCloud - Hear the world’s sounds - https://m.soundcloud.com/startalk/george-takei-and-the-legacy-of-star-trek Kategorie:Meta-Trek